


Stalker

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Stalker

Lunch isn't associated with the saying "most important meal of the day," but St. Jude's boys take lunch very seriously.  Some stay on campus and finish up a few things, but others play hooky and leave to get a bite to eat, a warm body to sleep with, or, in the case of Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald, get high.  Their relationship was strained after it was revealed by Gossip Girl that Blair lost her virginity to Chuck.  However, Blair had made a conscious effort to avoid the two for the rest of January.  As a result, the two rekindled their relationship over their usual hash-laced blunts near "their bridge" in Central Park, despite the harshness of the February weather in Manhattan.

Nate takes a drag.  "I don't want to get back with her.  Not after the way she embarrassed us last month." 

"You act like being on Gossip Girl is a bad thing."

"It is, Chuck."

Chuck sits besides Nate near "their bridge" in Central Park.  He takes out a baggie filled with hash-infused weed.  A rolling paper and a lighter later and Chuck and Nate are sharing a joint.

"I've been thinking about that girl with the camera at the pool party a while back."  Chuck blows smoke out of his mouth before passing the joint back to Nate.

"Who is she?"  Nate takes a drag. 

"I think her name is Abrams." 

"Oh, you mean Vanessa Abrams?  I think she's Dan Humphrey's friend."

Chuck remembers getting punched in the face by Dan on the roof at the Kiss on the Lips party.  Being restrained by Nate in front of the Palace.  Getting locked on the roof again at the masquerade ball by Humphrey's sister, the one he tried to rape.  "Humphrey," he grumbles. 

Chuck shrugs as he passes the hash back to Nate. 

"Listen, Chuck, I would like for you to stay out of this relationship this time.  That's all I ask.  I don't want you taking the virginity of another one of my girlfriends."  Nate takes a drag, passes the joint back to Chuck and walks back to Saint Jude's.

"It wouldn't hurt to investigate this Vanessa Abrams."  Chuck takes a drag of his joint.

 

A limousine pulls up in front of the coffee shop Vanessa is working in Brooklyn.  Chuck steps out of it.  He walks up to the register.  Vanessa is working it.

"Excuse me, but do you serve espresso?"

Vanessa sighs.  "This is a coffee shop, Chuck.  Of course we serve espresso."

"Two shots."  He licks his lips.

Chuck pays for the espresso shots with an American Express Black Card.  He picks up the shots at the pick-up counter. 

For the rest of Vanessa's shift Chuck watches Vanessa in a far corner in the coffee shop, his eyes peeking out from behind a copy of _The New York Observer._

_  
_

[Picture: graphic of UEStalker.  Text: _Constance Billard and Saint Jude's most notorious students are always out on the prowl--send tips to gossipgirl[@]gossipgirl[dot]net.  Spotted this week: **B, C, D & V.**_  Bullet point: _**C** at Major Perks, DUMBO, talking to **V:**  Is **C** done trying to conquer the female population of Manhattan, or is he stretching his legs for the conquest of all five boroughs?_]

 

The next day a taxicab stops in front of Major Perks.  Blair steps out of it, her hair covered in a wrap, sunglasses hiding her eyes. Vanessa is taking a break at a table in the coffee shop, reading the Arts section of the _New York Times_ with a cup of coffee and a slice of cake. 

"Abrams!"  Blair sits at the table Vanessa is at.  Vanessa looks up, startled.

"Blair."  Vanessa forces a smile on her face.

"Shh!  I don't want to talk seen on Gossip Girl talking to some coffee shop weirdo in Brooklyn."

"Okay..."

"But since you started that herpes fund in Chuck's name, I thought I owed you another one.  Someone spotted you on Gossip Girl yesterday."

"Oh."  Vanessa goes back to reading the _Times._   "I don't read that website."  

"Don't get involved with Chuck, Abrams."

"I'm not involved with him.  He came by yesterday for espresso and that was it."

"Don't get involved with him.  Serena told me he tried to rape her at the Palace." 

"What?"

"It's true.  She was having drinks at the bar and he lured her to the kitchen for a grilled cheese sandwich and the creep tried to rape her on a prep table."

Vanessa winces.

"If I knew that before I was friends with Serena again, I would've never teamed up with him to take Serena down."  

"You what?"

"He helped me try to make Serena look like a junkie.  I didn't know he was that reprehensible, Abrams."

Vanessa snubs her cigarette.  She looks at Blair in disbelief.

"He was stalking me before I slept with him.  He was stalking me _after_ I slept with him.  He called me a lame racehorse."

Vanessa leaves everything unimportant on her table.  She goes behind the counter of Major Perks again. 

"Don't make the same mistake I did, Abrams!"  Blair rushes out of the coffee shop, flagging a taxi before she has one foot out the door.


End file.
